All a dream?
by Dragonfeet
Summary: After having a series of convincing dreams, harry and Draco finally realize how they feel about each other. I'll hopefully be adding new chapters every 2 days or so. keyword = *hopefully*
1. Confusion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Draco, although i really wished i owned Draco ;) erm...anyway everything (excluding the plot, or lack thereof) is Copyright (c) JK Rowling....*sighs*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Confusion  
  
Harry awoke with a jump, This was the third night in a row that he'd had had this particular dream. It always left him terribly confused. He knew the odds of it actually happening were one in a million, yet it always felt so real to him. He could still remember the dream vividly:  
  
For some reason him and Ron got into a fight and Harry ran up to the Astronomy Tower to clear himself. As he's sitting looking out the window he hears someone walk in. He quickly slips on his invisibility cloak and watches the shadow slide in. As the shadow comes closer, Harry sees a gleam of silver-blonde hair shine in the moonlight. As the person looks up Harry recognizes the cold silver eyes that seem strangely softer than usual. Harry continues to watch as Draco Malfoy slowly walks to the window and sits down. He studies Draco for a bit trying to figure out just what's bothering him as it was obvious that something was. Sure that part of the dream seemed almost possible to him, But as he's watching Draco he does something unexpected. He takes off his cloak. Draco looks back at him, startled and then looks at Harry with what seemed like adoration. Harry leans closer to Draco and runs his hand down the side of Draco's face. Draco then grabs Harry and...kisses him. And Harry always woke up right at that part, sweating and slightly shaken.  
  
"Harry? Harry!"  
  
Harry realized that he had been daydreaming into his breakfast plate for some time, he looked up at Hermione who had been trying to get his attention. "Harry what is with you this morning?" She inquired, her voice suggested that she was worried about him. "Oh..n-nothing, i just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." He began to poke around his plate with a fork. Every once in a while his thoughts would stray back to his dream and it seemed that as soon as he dazed off either Ron or Hermione would interupt his thoughts.  
  
"Draco did you even hear a WORD of what i just said?" Flared Pansy Parkinson, outraged at the fact that the whole 10 minutes she just spent complimenting Draco went unnoticed. The raving Slytherin stopped for a second and studied him. His eyes held an unusual warmth and he seemed very far gone. Every once in a while he'd smirk and then grin. This was too much for Pansy, she hit Draco upside the head. Draco turned and glared "What is it, Pansy?" obviously very aggitated that he had been interupted. "Were you even listening to me? What is up with you today?" Draco looked at her for a second and replied "Oh sod off Pansy, go annoy someone else with your senseless worshipping." Pansy glared at him, seething with anger and then moved to another part of the table. Draco sighed, relieved and went back to recalling the dream he had the night before. The thought of him kissing Harry made him grin. He had always fancied Potter, and he was amused at how oblivious the other boy was. He had convieniently sat himself so he could watch Harry as he was eating, or at this particular moment, daydreaming. He noted how his emerald eyes had a certain glow to them whenever he was deep in thought. Draco studied him further, wondering what Harry could possibly be thinking of. A pair of vibrant green eyes met his and Draco quickly looked away, realizing his face was slowly turning red. "Damn Potter" He thought to himself and quickly looked up. Harry was averting his attention back to his plate, his own face a faint shade of red.  
  
"And what exactly are you blushing about?" questioned Ron with a smirk on his face. Harry felt his ears getting hotter. But before he could finish Hermione stepped in "Oh Ron, do leave Harry alone, he said he had a rough night." Harry let out a sigh of relief. As Ron and Hermione began arguing between one another Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table. There Draco sat, eating slowly. Harry was a bit curious as to why he wasn't sitting near anyone but continued to stare. He examied Draco's face. Harry had always been quite fond of Draco's nose although he wasn't sure why, just one of those odd fetishes. His chin, Harry noted, was also very nice. His eyes were a very attractive silver and were even more appealing when he was angry. Harry stopped for a second when he noticed Draco's lips. They were so perfect. He played around with the thought of what it would be like to kiss him and his gaze remained on Draco's lips. When he came out of this trance he noticed steel grey eyes upon him. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring, but obviously it was long enough. He quickly looked up at the ceiling, trying to seem as if he found something interesting about it.  
  
"Was Potter just staring at me?" Draco thought as he smiled to himself with a feeling that was close to satisfication. He liked the feeling he got whenever Harry stared at him like that, like he had an interest in Draco. As Harry looked up at the ceiling Draco surveyed his neck. A smug grin appeared on his face as he imagined all the fun he could have with that particular part of Harry.  
  
Breakfast was over and as everyone was hurrying off to thier classes Draco stayed for a second to watch Harry. He moved with such grace, the same grace that made him an excellent seeker. He walked slowly behind Harry not taking his eyes off him when he walked into Ron Weasley. "Watch it you clumsy weasel." Snarled Draco as he glared at Ron. "You're the one who ran into me." Snapped Ron "If you weren't so busy staring at Harry you wouldn't have run into me." Draco turned a bright red as he heard a few snickers from the other Gryffindors and tried to keep from showing his embarassment. Harry had stopped at the mention of his name and turned to face Ron and Draco. Before anything could happen McGonagall stepped in "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley that will be enough." She looked at the two boys carefully "I have told you multiple times that fighting will not be permitted here. Now, run off to class" Draco couldn't have been more grateful then at that moment. He quickly ran off to his first class.  
  
Harry still stood there looking at Ron. "What was that all about?" Ron shrugged "Malfoy being an arsehole as usual." Harry nodded and the two walked off to class 


	2. Mooneyes

Chapter 2 - Mooneyes  
  
  
  
The day seemed to go by fast for Draco. He was already in his last class of the day which happened to be potions with the Gryffindors. He would usually take up any chance to play teacher's pet with Snape, but today his mind was elsewhere. He kept replaying that dream over and over again. How Harry's gaze was anything but hostile and how inviting his touch was. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Harry and Ron sitting across the aisle from him. He was fortunete that Harry was on the outside of the aisle, closer to him. He checked out Harry, trying to be as discreet as possible. His eyes halted just behind Harry's earlobes, he had a strange desire to run his tounge there and the idea began to bother him. He wondered if there was a way to get him into such a situation and he shuddered just thinking about it.  
  
Harry seemed to be in the same predicament. He would glance at Draco just when he was deep in thought and would carefully watch him. He went to studying him again. He noted that Draco was left handed. He watched Draco's long, slender fingers grab his quill and begin to write. Harry tried to make out what Draco was writing. His handwritng was a very neat, very loopy cursive and was also very hard to decipher. Harry found himself staring at the parchment on Draco's desk, trying desparetely to make sense of the fancy writing. He was immediately brought back by Ron, who was nudging him curiously. "What are you staring at?" He whispered. Before Harry could answer a familiar voice came up behind them. "Mr.Weasley, what could be so intriguing that so have to stop paying attention to my class?" Hissed Snape angrily. Ron's eyes widened as he turned to face the professor. "Perhaps tonight when you're serving detention you'd like to tell me?" Ron sunk into his chair. "Very well then, class is dismissed." Snape turned and walked out of the room, cape swishing behind him.  
  
Harry,  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight, i will be waiting for you  
  
- An admirer  
  
Ron gawked as he read the letter. He was the first person in the Gryffindor common room when he found the note on the floor behind the portrait entrance. He sat down and began to wonder who the admirer could be. Of course this proved to not be such an easy task. Harry was quite popular and not to mention, quite attractive. Just then Harry strolled in, a slight bounce in his step. He stopped when he noticed a note in Ron's hand and raised a brow. "What's that?" He asked. Ron gave an innocent smile and said, "Oh, nothing.." Harry's heart jumped when he looked at the writing on the outside of the folded piece of paper. In very neat, very loopy writing it said 'Harry'. Harry recognized the writing as Draco's and his heart raced with anticipation. "Give it to me." Harry insisted as he held his hand out. Ron smirked and hid the note behind his back "Give what to you?" he replied coyly. Harry rolled his eyes and said "The note behind your back, Ron." At this point Harry was angry. He lunged at Ron, tackling him to the ground and ripping the note from his hands. Harry then started to run up to the dorms when Ron yelled "Too bad i know about this little meeting." Harry quickly shouted "Too bad you have detention with Snape!"  
  
Draco sat in a chair in the Slytherin common room looking restless and distressed, he couldn't believe what he had just done. After potions he snuck down to the hallway where the Gryffindor common room was. He then pulled a small note out of his pocket and slid it under the portrait. He then hurried back to the Slytherin dungeons where he now sat, a million thoughts going through his head. 'What the hell am i doing? How do i even know Potter feels the same way?' Something inside of him then soothed him and assured him that he had done the right thing. He then walked up to the dorms to prepare for the night ahead of him.  
  
11:45 pm... Harry had lost all patience and had begun pacing back and forth through the empty common room. He couldn't help but wonder what Draco wanted. Then his stomach dropped when a certain thought came across his mind. 'What if this is all a joke, a trick?' Although Draco was known to humiliate people for his own sadistic pleasure he somehow thought that this would be different. He hurriedly slipped on his cloak and walked out of the room. As he grew closer to the Astronomy Tower his heart raced faster, he tried his best to muffle his rapid breathing. He had no clue what to expect, but he wanted to believe that it was something good. He walked into the tower and removed his cloak. He looked around but as far as he could tell he was the only one there. He sat at the window and looked outside, the bright silver moon seemed to illuminate the ground and trees below. Moonlight cascaded into the dark tower, casting odd shadows upon the walls. As Harry gazed at the moon he could have sworn he saw a shadow move. He looked around, and after seeing nothing, returned his attention to the moon. He stared at the silver moon, it really was quite beautiful. He felt a breeze hit the back of his neck and he turned around only to look into a pair of silver eyes, eyes that put the moon to shame.  
  
Draco snuck into the Astronomy Tower with such silence and caution that Harry had not detected his entrance. He was greatly surprised to see Harry sitting there and when he saw Harry turn his head to look around the room he crouched down behind an armchair. Draco watched Harry as his full attention seemed to be focused on the moon. He took this opportunity to walk up to Harry and gently blow on the back of his neck. He stood there, amused as he watched the other boy's reaction. Harry looked completely shocked and speechless. Draco sat beside Harry and smiled, running his fingers through Harry's untidy raven hair. Harry still stared at Draco, but he seemed to be over the initial shock. He then smiled and tugged at a strand of Draco's silver-blonde hair. "Didn't expect to see me here, eh Potter?" Draco smirked as he continued to run his fingers through the other boy's hair. "N-no...well..when i saw the note the handwriting looked vaguely familiar but still.." Harry stammered, searching for words. Seeing that Harry was struggling with an explanation Draco swiftly moved in to kiss Harry. He could sense the boy was tense and he tried his best to comfort him. A few seconds later Draco sat back and observed Harry. An obvious shudder passed through Harry and Draco smirked with satisfication.  
  
'Did that just happen?' Harry took a second to recall just what exactly had happened between the two. It was apparent that Draco was NOT kidding. He tried to speak again but like earlier all words seemed to have escaped him. He looked into Draco's eyes for a moment, 'Oh fuck it' He leaned in and began to kiss Draco again. As he kissed Draco he couldn't think of a moment when he had been happier. Now it was Draco's turn to be surprised. He didn't expect Harry to do what he did,and with such, intensity. Harry and Draco just stared at each other, trying to figure out what was happening. With a sigh Harry then put his arms around Draco's waist and layed his head on his chest. He looked up to Draco who had smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry. 'Perfect' thought Harry as Draco started to run his right hand through Harry's hair. 'Just Perfect'  
  
Draco continued to run his fingers through the Golden Boy's hair when he stopped to see the look of absolute content on Harry's face. He ran his fingertips down his cheek and under his chin. Harry seemed to shudder involuntarily under Draco's touch. He tilted Harry's chin up and kissed the raven-haired boy next to his right eye. Draco then noticed that he had his arm across Harry's stomach. He could feel Harry's breathing , it had been calm and rythmic at first but everytime Draco touched him it could turn into hurried gasps. Draco smirked, realizing he had the upper hand.  
  
Harry's mind was flooded with thoughts and emotions as he lay there in Draco's arms. 'Bastard' he thought to himself, 'He knows that everytime he touches me I falter beneath him.' He thouroughly enjoyed his current position, no doubt about that. He just wasn't gonna let Draco think that he was going to control this current relationship they had. He hesitated for a moment before dragging Draco to the floor. Draco reflexively pinned Harry down but Harry quickly turned and had Draco's wrists in his grip.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know i know, a horrible place to leave off. But i assure you it gets more exciting as i continue ^__^ I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by this weekend, such a yummy chapter too... 


	3. Something Unexpected

Chapter 3 - Something unexpected  
  
  
  
A/N: Finally, chapter 3 is complete, a huge thanks to those who reviewed and told me how much they liked it ^__^  
  
  
  
Draco looked up at Harry, he was obviously caught off guard. He didn't expect Harry to drag them onto the floor, he also didn't expect Harry to be as strong as he was. But there it stood, Draco Malfoy beneath Harry Potter. Draco had ceased all struggling, he was eager to see what Harry had planned. A moment passed as the two stared at each other in silence, silver and green met. Draco tried his best to hold back a shudder as Harry lightly kissed Draco down his jawline. His wrists were still firmly held so there wasn't much he could do.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and smiled as he kissed his cheek playfully. He then loosened his grip on the boy's wrists and sat up. He ignored the quizzical look from Draco as he muttered a silencing charm. Harry then returned his attention to the blonde. He ran a finger across Draco's lips before kissing him again.  
  
Draco looked at Harry with impatience. His eyes kept wandering to that spot behind Harry's earlobe, the same spot that he had been fixated by during class. He waited for a second before quickly sitting up and holding Harry down, this time he suceeded. He smirked as he saw the defeated look on the boy's face "Something wrong, Harry?" Harry gave a coy grin and tried his best to do a mock pout. "Must you always have things your way, Draco?" Draco smiled as he ran his tounge behind Harry's ear "I'm a Malfoy...plus, you look simply adorable when you pout." Draco ran his fingers through the boy's raven hair before returning his attention to the spot behind Harry's earlobe. He laughed softly as Harry shuddered and squirmed under him, his silver eyes shining. Draco's skin had a slight glow to it as he slipped off his robes, the moonlight making him look almost godlike.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he stared at Draco, he looked so perfect. The moonlight had crept up behind him, illuminating his silver blonde hair so that it resembled a halo. Harry couldn't help but smile as Draco kissed his forehead gently and began unbuttoning his robes. Harry once again felt an involuntary shudder as Draco traced a finger down Harry's chest slowly.  
  
Draco sat there in his boxers and looked at Harry who wore the same. He grinned deviously before tackling Harry to the ground again, gently nipping his neck. "Draco..." He ignored Harry as he continued what he was doing. "It sounds as if someone is coming down the hall.." Before Draco could react the doorknob turned and the door opened slowly. Draco grabbed Harry and ran behind an armchair. In walked Argus Filch, and behind him his cat, Mrs. Norris. Draco held his breath as Filch came dangerously close to the chair. He stopped and looked around "See something, dearest?" He heard Harry gasp softly as he nudged Draco. Thier robes were in a heap behind the door. Mrs. Norris meowed and walked in front of the chiar. Draco thought for a second and pulled out his wand, he muttered to himself and produced a large rat from his wand. Mrs. Norris caught site of the rat, her tail flicking playfully as she chased it out of the room. Filch followed behing her muttering to himself as he closed the door behind him. Draco let out a sigh of relief, "That was close, too close." He looked to Harry who seemed to still be holding his breath. He then kissed him in an effort to bring him back to reality.  
  
Harry felt Draco's lips against his as his tounge pressed into his mouth. He sat back and and took a deep breath, slightly shaken. Harry closed his eyes as Draco laid a hand on Harry's cheek, "Maybe we better get going" Harry nodded and the two went and picked up their robes, dressing quickly. Harry peered out the door to make sure no one was around and stepped into the corridor. He kissed Draco affectionately before the two walked separete ways to thier common rooms. Harry took a few steps before Draco's voice broke the silence "Night, Harry." Harry turned and smiled, "Goodnight, Draco" Harry looked at Draco for a minute, his grey eyes shined as he smiled at Harry, he then turned and continued walking.  
  
Draco sighed as he sat on his bed and started to change into somehting to sleep in. As he took off his robes he looked at his tie, instead of the usal silver and green tie it was maroon and gold. He quickly took off the sweater and looked at it, on it was the Gryffindor logo. Oh shit He then remembered that they didn't really pay attention to whose clothes they were putting on as they hurried. He sat there as he ran a hand through his hair and stared at the sweater. He would have to find Harry in the morning and change before anyone noticed.  
  
Harry grinned to himself as he held a green and silver tie in his hands, he purposely switched their clothes. Sometimes i wonder why i'm not a Slytherin He put the tie back on and grabbed his invisibilty cloak. He looked around the dorms to make sure everyone was asleep. He then walked out of the common room and into the corridor. He slipped on his cloak and headed to the Dungeons.  
  
A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a tad short..but it's still pretty good..please review and let me know how i'm doing, i was surprised to see the good reviews i had gotten. 


End file.
